


LUCIFER!

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	LUCIFER!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer walked around to the piano in his bar and smirked softly as he was finally alone. He had been reading some of the Disney songs and wanted to sing this one alone. He looked around quickly once he sat down at his piano and smiled softly. He started to play as he started to sing. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on  
Who plays darts like Gaston  
Who breaks hearts like Gaston  
Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating  
My what a guy, that Gaston  
I needed encouragement  
Thank you, Lefou  
Well there's no on as easy to bolster as you  
Too much? Yep  
No one fights like Gaston  
Douses lights like Gaston  
In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston  
When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver  
And beasts of the field say a prayer  
First, I carefully aim for the liver  
Then I shoot from behind  
Is that fair?  
I don't care  
No one hits like Gaston  
Matches wits like Gaston  
In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston  
I'm especially good at expectorating  
Ptoooie  
Ten points for Gaston  
When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!  
Ooh  
Who has brains like Gaston  
Entertains like Gaston  
Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston  
I use antlers in all of my decorating  
Say it again  
Who's a man among men  
Who's the super success  
Don't you know, can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
There's must one guy in town who's got all of it down  
And his name's G A S T...  
I believe there's another T  
It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate  
And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before  
Gaston." Lucifer closed up his piano and looked around before he got up and walked out of the room.

Trixie stood up from behind the bar and giggled softly. "This is fun torturing him with this." She quickly headed upstairs where her mom was most likely looking for her.

THE END!


End file.
